La rentrée scolaire 2019
by DecrepiRoz
Summary: Lily Luna Potter va enfin aller à Poudlard. On voit cette rentrée scolaire 2019 à travers les yeux de son grand frère, James Sirius Potter. Histoire d'abord écrite pour un concours sur un autre site.


En ce matin gris et pluvieux, James n'arrivait pas à décourager Lily peu importe ce qu'il essayait de dire pour la mettre un peu sur ses gardes. Il fallait dire qu'Albus avait discuté de Poudlard avec elle en toute franchise et que cela enlevait à James toute possibilité de taquiner sa sœur comme il l'avait fait pour son frère deux ans auparavant. Il se dit qu'il pourrait se reprendre à l'école surtout en voyant le regard de sa mère.

Cette dernière les pressa de terminer leur petit-déjeuner et les envoya chercher leurs effets personnels puisque leur père les attendrait sous peu dans la voiture à l'extérieur de la maison.

James se souvenait de la rentrée scolaire de son frère comme si c'était hier même si cela allait faire deux ans. Son petit frère avait eu l'air si nerveux lorsque vint son tour d'aller mettre le choixpeau. Il avait été assis sur le tabouret assez longtemps avant que le choipeaux n'énonce son choix, « Gryffondor ». James se souvenait de l'expression de soulagement que son frère avait eue lorsqu'il vint rejoindre la table de Gryffondor où il prit soin de l'accueillir pour cette première soirée. Ce soir-là, sa cousine Rose avait par contre été envoyée à Serdaigle ce qui avait sembler la ravir. Le petit Scorpius Malefoy avait été envoyé à Serpentard, mais à l'instar de son petit frère, il avait porté le choixpeau une longue période de temps. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait trop comment cela était arrivé, mais Albus et Scorpius s'étaient liés d'amitié au grand malheur de leurs familles respectives. Au final, Albus avait tenu son point et invité Scorpius à quelques dîners ou activités impliquant sa famille entière dans les années suivant cette rentrée. Il fallait dire que malgré toutes les tentatives de blagues de James, Ron, George et même du petit Fred, cela ne changea rien si ce n'est qu'Albus se fâcha et que cela prouva que Scorpius avait un bon sens de l'humour. Une fois que tout le monde avait compris que le fils de Drago, qui avait beau lui ressembler physiquement, n'était pas aussi présomptueux et était beaucoup plus poli et avenant, cela se déroula bien.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à la gare de King's Cross, James sortit de ses pensées et remarqua le regard suspicieux de sa mère. Comme il n'avait rien dit ou fait durant le trajet, sa mère prévoyait le pire. Elle avait, après tout, été élevée avec Fred et George. James se faisait d'ailleurs un grand plaisir d'essayer les produits de la boutique « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » désormais tenue par George et Ron.

Une fois sur le quai 9¾, James, Albus, Lily, Harry et Ginny retrouvèrent le reste de leur famille, avec tous les oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines ainsi que ses grands-parents. James s'anima enfin et dit au revoir à tout le monde avant d'aller s'installer dans un wagon du Poudlard Express avec ses amis. Alors que le train quittait, il fit au revoir de la main à Teddy et Victoire qui étaient venus malgré le fait que leurs études étaient terminées, à ses parents qui se retrouveraient sans enfants, à ses oncles et tantes Ron et Hermione, Bill et Fleur, George et Angelina, Percy et Audrey, ses cousins et cousines encore trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard ainsi que ses grands-parents Molly et Arthur.

En cette rentrée scolaire 2019, sa jeune sœur allait être répartie et il en était de même pour son cousin Hugo. Tous deux étaient partis vers Hagrid qui faisait signe aux élèves de première année alors que lui-même et tous les autres se dirigeaient vers les calèches tirées par les sombrals. James ne pouvait pas voir les sombrals, comme aucun de ses camarades, ce qui selon ses parents était la meilleure chose possible.

Enfin installés dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée suivie des élèves de première année. Cela fut assez facile pour James de repérer Lily et Hugo avec leurs chevelures flamboyantes. Lily semblait tout bonnement émerveillée. Elle réussit à trouver chacune des personnes qu'elle connaissait assis à différents endroits dans la Grande Salle et à leur faire un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Du haut de ses quinze ans, James se contenta de lui renvoyer son sourire sans plus. Lily fut finalement appelée et elle bondit presque joyeusement vers l'avant. Contrairement à Albus, elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète de son sort. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait de la famille ou des amis dans chacune des maisons de Poudlard. Pourtant, il ne fallut que quelques instants au choixpeau avant de s'écrier « Gryffondor ». James bondit debout en applaudissant fortement avec le reste de la maison. Albus étreignit sa jeune sœur spontanément en la félicitant. Quelques instants plus tard, Hugo rejoint également leur table, mais fit un détour par la table de Serdaigle où seule sa sœur aînée, Rose, s'était levée pour applaudir. James reprit sa place à table et après le discours du directeur, se servit copieusement puisqu'il était affamé. Il se dit, avant de se lancer dans l'élaboration d'une nouvelle blague à effectuer dès le lendemain, que c'était quand même étrange que lui et son frère et sa sœur soient tous dans la même maison puisqu'ils avaient tous des personnalités si différentes.


End file.
